poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Stormfly
' Stormfly' is a Deadly Nader dragon who is Astrid's dragon. Appearance Her stats on the book are 30ft, 42ft wingspan, and her weight over 2,628lbs. Personality Stormfly is loyal and loving towards her rider Astrid. She also seems to be fond of Hiccup too. However, while loyal to Astrid, this doesn't mean she can't be convinced to help someone else, as was demonstrated with Heather when she needed her to save her family from Alvin the Treacherous's wrath and the same with Eret when he was in danger by Drago Bludvist's men. Like all Deadly Nadders, Stormfly is a very beautiful dragon, and unfortunately, she knows it. She has a generous dose of vanity which is typical for her species. She is normally docile, but she can turn aggressive when she needs to. She also loves to play fetch and will chase after anything that is thrown, and bring it back again. Stormfly is shown to have a strong bond with her rider, and is caring and protective of Astrid. Though sometimes she's willing to connect with others, like Heather and Eret, and let them ride her. Stormfly has shown to be loyal to save her rider in time from a fallen anchor by Trader Johann's ship. Stormfly seems to be quite intelligent, as Astrid managed to teach her several hand signals. Just like Astrid and Hiccup, Toothless and Stormfly have a friendly rivalry. In How to Train Your Dragon In the film, a Deadly Nadder is shown to be kept locked up for Dragon Training. Later in the movie, while battling the Red Death, Astrid has chosen the same Deadly Nadder to ride and join the fight. At the end of the film, Astrid is seen on the dragon, along with the other young Vikings and their dragons. In Gift of the Night Fury In Gift of the Night Fury, the dragon's name is revealed to be Stormfly, and Astrid is very close to her. Stormfly and the rest of Berk's dragons leave suddenly, and Astrid was upset that her dragon is gone. She is also seen with Toothless as she wants him to come with her. When he refuses because he can't really go anywhere due to his missing tail flap, they say their goodbyes as she flies off with the other dragons. It is revealed that Stormfly and the dragons left to lay their eggs and hatch them. Stormfly herself becomes a mother of three Nadder hatchlings. Thanks to Hiccup and his efforts, the dragons all return to Berk, and Astrid is reunited with Stormfly and overjoyed to see Stormfly's new babies. In How To Train Your Dragon 2 Stormfly partakes in Dragon racing, in which she and Astrid emerge as the winners. Stormfly and Astrid then find Toothless and Hiccup on a new island. She and Toothless play with each other before they investigate a fort that had been attacked by an unknown gigantic wild dragon. Stormfly was then briefly captured by the dragon trapper Eret and his crew. She was later freed by Hiccup and they escaped. Stormfly, Astrid, Hiccup and Toothless then allowed themselves to be captured by Eret and to be brought before Drago Bludvist. Stormfly then played fetch with Eret when kept tossing Hiccup's Dragon Blade overboard. She was the one who abducted Eret, and was flying in the air as she listened to Astrid's command to release Eret, and then fetch Eret back in order to force him to reveal Drago's base. When they land on Drago's base, Stormfly sits on Eret, and Astrid doesn't free him, stating to "never take a toy from a dragon". Later when Drago was about to kill Eret, Stormfly suddenly blocks Eret from their weapons, probably because she already had some bond for playing with him, yet she is tranquilized in the process. She was later freed by a reformed Eret. Later, Stormfly and the other dragons get controlled by the evil clutches of Drago's Bewilderbeast. At the end, she finally was released thanks to Toothless being the new alpha, and she was the first dragon seen to get out of the control and power of the Bewilderbeast. She showed respect by bowing down to her and all other's new alpha Toothless, and then she was finally reuntied with her owner Astrid. Abilities and Skills Stormfly abilities are better then the average Nadder, because than her rider is shown to be more of a soldier than most of the other teens. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills:' Stormfly has been trained to understand Astrid's hand gestures for commands like "Spine Shot" and "Battle Ready". She has also learned to recognize her dragon rider's dragon call that acts like a beacon in case she and Astrid gets separated. She has proven to have good judgement as well. In The Terrible Twos, she knew Astrid's decision was wrong and did what she thought was right. In How to Train Your Dragon 2, she is shown to have been taught by Astrid to release and fetch, using this with Eret and Hiccup's Dragon Blade. *'Speed:' Stormfly has always been a fast dragon, as was demonstrated several times. However, her speed has been increased greatly, since Astrid discovered a hidden ability of the Deadly Nadder, which is that they fly faster when put on a diet of Chicken. *'Spine shot:' Her spine shot is the most often attack to be use against enemies. She has shown to be using this skill to trap animals like sheep so they won't escape. Stormfly is also able to accurately shoot one spine by being tapped on the back of her head. It is so accurate that she can shoot right through a previously shot spine. She was also able to use these spines as a rescue skill, in order to create a ladder for Astrid. It was a practice exercise, in case they would have to rescue Vikings from a place where dragons can't go. *'Waterspout:' When flying in a spiral in a given manner, Stomfly can effectively create a strong upward wind current. When done above a body of water, this wind current has enough strength to lift the water in a manner similar to a water spout. This ability can be very useful when confronting enemy ships, as seen on the comic Dragon Down. Trivia *In the books, Stormfly is one of the few dragons that has not joined the dragon rebellion. *In the movie, Stormfly's wings are mainly yellow with some blue, but in the series they are mostly blue with some red and no yellow. This could be a mistake or it could be that dragons' colors change as they age. *She sometimes sleeps while standing, much like a horse. *Stormfly seems to rely more on her tail spines than her fire. *Like Camicazi, Astrid has a thing for stealth dragons. *In the second movie, Stormfly is lighter and has more colors. *The Dragon Call Astrid uses to summon Stormfly is very similar to a wolf's howl. *In the third volume of the Riders of Berk comics, The Ice Castle, Stormfly is estimated to be about two years old. If this is true, than she is seven by the time of the second movie. Mind you, this is in Dragon years. *Stormfly will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle show How to Train Your Dragon. *Stormfly guest stars in Category:HEROINES Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Dragons Category:Legendary creatures Category:Pyrotic Characters Category:Dreamworks Animation characters Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Simba's Allies Category:Pets Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Non-Disney sidekicks Category:Hiccup's Adventures members Category:Mute characters Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Kidnapped Characters Category:Angel Squads Category:Damsel in Distress Category:Females Category:How to Train Your Dragon Characters Category:Mothers Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:Dragons of Berk Category:False Antagonist Category:The Daring Dragon Riders Category:Clawed Heroes Category:Characters who can fly Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies